Of All The Fishies In The Sea
by kai lun an
Summary: Of course, a fish could never be as cute as the real Sora. [sokai]


Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Dedication: Kairi from role-playing. She's freakkin awesome. She's the one who's been uploading my stories for me.

A fish could never be as cute as the real Sora. kaiora

**)—****There's a lot of fish…—(**

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining, you lazy bum. It's your fault that you just had to go and challenge Riku again." The eight-year-old Kairi stated as she finished dressing his minor scratches.

Sora, who was around the same age as Kairi, pouted as he crossed his arms. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he had lost to Riku.

Again.

For the seventeenth time that day.

Of course, they didn't bother saying 'seventeenth', and substituted it with the word 'umpteenth'.

Kairi smiled and grabbed Sora's hand, "Come on, you lazy bum. Let's go have a picnic!"

"As a reward for me winning?"

"Sora, you lost."

She was met with silence, since Sora still refused to admit that he had lost to Riku for the 'umpteenth' time that day.

)—(

As soon as they had arrived at the beach and breathed in the air, Sora immediately forgot that he had lost to Riku.

Not that he actually had lost to Riku, he just forgot anything about the silver-haired boy in general.

Kairi set down the picnic blanket on the sand and pulled out two paopu sandwiches, handing one over to Sora. He grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in his mouth, not a crumb escaping.

She laughed at his antics and took a small bite, trying to maintain the ladylike demeanor that she had supposedly been brought up with.

Of course, with her young and inquisitive mind, she would forget that demeanor within a matter of cartwheels.

"Hey Sora, I bet you can't beat me either!"

Sora laughed, "As if, Kairi! I'm not gonna fight a girl!"

She put her hands on her hips and jutted her chin forward in a defiant manner, "Who said anything about fighting? I bet you can't cartwheel as good as me!"

As a young girl, Kairi's parents wanted her to stay healthy, so she had been enrolled into a gymnastics class a few weeks ago. The little girl took great pride in her ability to (literally) cartwheel circles around people.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you gonna bet?"

She thought for a minute and clapped her hands together as she came up with an idea, "The loser has to go out to sea and catch seven fish! And they can't put them in a jar, you gotta hold all of them in your hands!"

Sora smiled and shook her hand, "You're on!"

Kairi smiled and did a perfect cartwheel, landing with a small victory sign. Sora mimicked her actions perfectly, landing with his own victory sign.

Well, the little redhead girl didn't like being shown up in the ability of being able to cartwheel, so she did a quick roundoff, sticking her tongue out at Sora as she landed.

Sora pouted and took a deep breath, trying to mimic her actions. Just as he was about to start, he tripped over who-knows-what, and didn't succeed in the roundoff.

"You lose! Now go catch me some fishies!"

He gave a big cheesy grin, and hurriedly jumped into the ocean, holding up two fish. He kept his smile as he tried to catch the five more fish that he needed.

Kairi was a very happy girl when she won, so she began to cartwheel over the place. Just as she was about to finish cartwheeling, she tripped over who-knows-what (perhaps the same thing that Sora tripped over) and fell onto Sora. The two kids rolled a little bit, and Kairi ended up sitting on Sora, with the six fish that he had caught swimming away into the waters.

The brown-haired boy shook his small fist at the fish and yelled, "Get back here!"

His friend blinked slowly, and then smiled. The smile turned into full-out laughter and Sora soon joined her in the laughter.

)—(

Kairi sat alone on the shore of the beach the next day, counting the little fishes that passed by her.

"One fish, two fish, three fish…"

She took a bite out of her paopu sandwich and continued counting.

"Four fish, five fish, six fish."

Kairi finished her sandwich and started packing up, until she saw another fish swim by in the water.

"Seven fish. That lazy bum never did manage to catch the last fish he needed."

She took out a jar and filled it with water, watching the seventh fish in it. The little girl smiled as she walked off in the direction of the boats.

"I'll name you Sora, but we'll keep that our little secret now, won't we?"

The fish merely continued staring at the girl as she stared back at the fish.

The tiny little blue fish with a brown spot on its head, with a silver line going around its neck.

She laughed, "Of course, you're not as cute as the real Sora."

**)—…in the sea.—(**

Hope you liked it Kairi!


End file.
